Lesson
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Hinata selalu merasa, keberuntungan Sang Ibu tak menurun padanya. Kalau saja Hinata tahu, bertetangga dengan Uchiha bersaudara dan dianggap anak sendiri oleh Mikoto adalah keberuntungan... RnR!


**-LESSON-**

.

.

Namie Amalia

.

Naruto bukan punya saya kok, tenang aja ^^V

* * *

Ada yang bilang, dibalik seorang pria yang sukses, ada perempuan yang mendukungnya. Dan itu adalah kalimat yang tepat bagi ibunya.

Hiashi Hyuuga bukanlah apa-apa tanpa sesosok wanita penuh kasih sayang dan lembut. Hal itulah yang menakjubkan Hinata, sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga mereka bisa dibilang sedang meniti karir. Perusahaan yang dipimpin dan didirikan oleh ayahnya mulai dikenal orang. Dan hal itu tak lain dan tak bukan, karena dorongan semangat dan kasih sayang ibunya kepada sang suami. Siapakah ibunya jika dibanding wanita-wanita hebat berpendidikan tinggi dan terpelajar? Bukan apa-apa. Beliau hanyalah wanita biasa, berpendidikan standar yang memiliki kesabaran seluas samudera, kasih sayang tak terhingga dan energi positif yang melangit luasnya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata mengidolakan ibunya sendiri.

Namun, penyebab utamanya adalah keberuntungan Sang Ibu. Memiliki suami seperti Hiashi Hyuuga, mendapatkan simpati dari seisi keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal kolot dan segera menjadi menantu kesayangan, tinggal di tempat yang selalu menjadi cita-citanya—tanah yang makin lama makin luas karena pekerjaan suaminya yang menanjak, rumah yang makin besar karena munculnya anak-anak bahkan keponakannya yang ikut meramaikan suasana rumah, dan bertetangga dengan sahabatnya semasa sekolah.

Yang terakhir, adalah yang paling dikagumi Hinata adalah, persahabatannya dengan Mikoto Uchiha, bertahan bertahun-tahun, bahkan cita-cita mereka (memiliki rumah yang bersebelahan dan menjadi tetangga) terwujud. Tinggal bersebelahan membuat mereka luar biasa akrab. Anak-anak Hyuuga sudah menganggap Mikoto ibu mereka sendiri dan sebaliknya. Masing-masing suami memaklumi dan memiliki hobi yang sama. Anak-anak mereka bersahabat dari kecil. Semua yang dibayangkan kedua wanita itu seakan menjadi kenyataan dihari tua mereka.

Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah keberuntungan ibunya terwarisi padanya?

Dan hari ini Hinata yakin bahwa jawabannya adalah: tidak.

Berulang kali jawaban itu berubah, tapi kali ini Hinata lebih yakin. Melihat daftar nilai-niai di tangannya… Bukan, bukan karena nilai Hinata yang dibawah rata-rata, ia berhasil menduduki peringkat 4 di angkatannya setelah berusaha luar biasa keras. Namun perkataan ayahnya semalam membuatnya gamang.

Ia tahu, ayahnya ragu, apalagi melihat sikapnya saat remaja yang berbeda dengan Neji dan Hanabi. Ketika kedua saudaranya itu mencari-cari lomba debat, pidato, dan mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap pelajaran, Hinata justru mengurung diri dikamar, mendengarkan musik dan membaca novel.

Ia biarkan helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Terik matahari menusuk kulit pucatnya dan menyilaukan matanya. Ia berharap Neji tiba-tiba lewat disampingnya, menawarkannya tumpangan sampai ke rumah. Tapi mengetahui sifat Neji, ia tahu kakak sepupunya itu takkan pulang jam segini. Di musim ulangan seperti ini, Neji biasanya pulang malam karena les. Namun boleh kan, ia berharap? Seperti ia berharap ia seberuntung ibunya, sepintar Neji, sekuat Hanabi, dan sesempura Uchiha bersaudara.

"Hei."

Suara decitan sepeda membuat Hinata menoleh. Telah berhenti disampingnya, si bungsu dari Uchiha bersaudara yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Masih setengah tak percaya, Hinata tergagap, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Ia memandang Hinata datar, seolah menunggu sesuatu. Sebagai balasan, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Ikut?" tanyanya seraya memutar bola matanya, seakan-akan hal itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Seketika wajah Hinata cerah. Ia hinggap di sepeda Sasuke, merasa bodoh. Bodoh sekaligus senang, karena doanya benar-benar terkabul. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Sasuke ketika sepeda itu menuruni tanjakan. Ia rasakan angin menerbangkan rambutnya, seperti menghiburnya. Ah, sungguh, betapa ia ingin seberuntung ibunya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas.

"Kau menghela napas lagi."

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya. Alih-alih menjawab, ia membalikkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Terdengar dengusan.

Dekat dengan Sasuke selama 16 tahun hidupnya, membuat Hinata tahu, dengusan itu berarti Mikoto-_baasan_ memberi putra bungsunya hukuman lagi.

"Hukuman apa kali ini?" tanya Hinata, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Membuang sampah," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke membenci membuang sampah. Ia benci harus keluar dengan sekantung besar sampah di tangannya dan menaruhnya di tong sampah besar di perumahan mereka. Ia benci harus memakai mantelnya di malam hari ketika semua orang sudah selesai makan dan bersantai.

"Untunglah sudah mulai musim panas, _ne_?" sahut Hinata. Pernah, suatu ketika Sasuke membuang sampah saat musim dingin, yang membuat wajahnya mengerut tiap hari. Tak pernah Hinata melihat Sasuke se-_bad mood_ saat itu, yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus geli. Musim panas berarti Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot memakai mantel, jaket dan syal tebal hanya untuk membuang sampah. Namun tetap saja bungsu Uchiha itu membenci tugas barunya.

"Hn," balas Uchiha singkat, cukup untuk membuat Hinata menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya, membuktikan pemikirannya barusan. Hinata menatap jalanan, menemukan beberapa gadis dari sekolah mereka melihatnya sambil bisik-bisik. Ah, mulai lagi.

Mereka-lah alasan mengapa ia dan Sasuke tak sedekat saat mereka di rumah. Mereka-lah alasan Sasuke menjauh ketika beranjak remaja dan mereka-lah salah satu alasan utama Neji dan Sasuke tak pernah akur. Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia membuang muka, berharap mereka tak cukup berani untuk melabraknya seperti beberapa cewek lain di beberapa waktu lalu.

"Abaikan saja," suara Sasuke terdengar, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya."Yang dulu takkan terulang lagi."

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya."Ya. Semoga saja."

* * *

_Hari itu adalah hari terdingin di sepanjang musim dingin._

_Setidaknya, bagi Sasuke._

_Orangtuanya pergi berlibur menghindari musim dingin dan meninggalkannya yang masih berumur 10 tahun dengan kakaknya yang masih berusia 15 tahun. Tidakkah mereka tahu apa yang terjadi jika meninggalkan rumah dengan seorang remaja paling licik sekaligus jenius dan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun? Tentu saja; anak itu akan di-bully habis-habisan._

_Lihatlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Itachi duduk di atas sofa, kaki terangkat di atas meja, sibuk mengunyah_ popcorn_, sementara Sasuke menggerutu kesal, merapikan meja makan. Apa sih, yang ada di pikirannya? Setelah makan malam—walaupun cuma mi instan—dia justru makan_ popcorn_? Apa dia tak sadar sampah yang dia buat dan sisa-sisa makanan yang jatuh ke sofa akan membuat _Kaa-san_ murka?_

_"_Aniki_," panggil Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin._

_"Hn."_

_"Buang sampahnya."_

_"Hn," gumaman terdengar lagi, namun diikuti lemparan bungkus permen ke lantai. Cukup. Sasuke tak bisa lagi bersabar._

_"_Aniki_!"_

_"Ah! Benar juga, aku lupa membereskan kamar. Aku duluan, ya," ujarnya seraya berlari ke kamarnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Apa-apaan dia?_

_Sambil menggerutu, ia memungut sampah permen dan sisa-sisa makanan Itachi. Setelah memasukkan semua sampah itu ke dalam kantung hitam besar, ia memakai jaket tipisnya asal-asalan, dan membuka pintu belakang._

_Oh tidak._

_Ia takkan membuang sampah di depan Neji dan Hinata. Terutama di depan Neji. Tidak, tidak akan._

_"Oh, lihat, itu Sasuke-kun!"_

_Seruan Hinata membuatnya urung menutup pintu belakang. Sial. Ketahuan. Merengut, Sasuke menarik kantung hitam itu keluar dan membawanya ke tong sampah belakang rumah. Ia menolak bertemu pandang dengan Neji. Dia pasti akan mentertawakannya besok._

_Cepat buang sampah itu, melambaikan tangan pada Hinata sebentar, lalu masuk rumah, pikir Sasuke sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Badannya tak bisa bergerak. Membeku._

_Ia lupa malam itu musim dingin. Ia lupa dan ia hanya kaus! Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun tangannya tak ada! Ia buntung! Ia lirikkan matanya, namun ia masih melihat tangan itu. Bersusah payah, ia menarik badannya sekaligus kantung hitam itu masuk ke dalam rumah mengambil jaket atau apapun yang membuatnya lebih hangat namun..._

_"Oh, kabur, Sasuke?" suara Neji terdengar, bahkan sempat melemparinya dengan bola salju walaupun tak kena._

_Sial. Sialan. Awas kau Neji._

_Sasuke berbalik kesal, menghampiri Neji dengan badan kaku dan gemetar. Ia harus memberi anak itu pelajaran. Tapi ia tak merasakan lagi kaki dan tangannya. Lalu semua terasa gelap._

_Begitu ia membuka mata, ia menemukan Hinata duduk cemas di tepi kasur. Dan setelah diancam sedikit, gadis itu mengakui kalau Sasuke pingsan kedinginan dan Neji sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum dibentak oleh ibunya dan membantu Sasuke masuk._

_Oh sial. Seumur hidup, Sasuke takkan mau buang sampah lagi._

* * *

Sepeda Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu turun. Keduanya menoleh begitu suara familiar memanggil dari sebelah rumah yang hanya dibatasi pagar tanaman dan papan pendek. Seorang wanita setengah baya berambut hitam melambaikan tangan.

"Hinata-_chan_!" serunya."Aku akan mencoba resep baru untuk makan malam nanti!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tak sabar mencobanya."

Sasuke kembali mendengus melihat ibunya begitu semangat mengajak Hinata makan malam di rumah.

"Seandainya membujukmu untuk makan malam bisa membuatnya lupa," desis Sasuke pelan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, mengerti "lupa" yang disebut Sasuke adalah lupa akan hukumannya.

"Yah, seandainya begitu, aku akan mampir tiap malam," sahut Hinata."Salam untuk kakak dan ayahmu, Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, mengayuh sepedanya ke halaman rumah sebelah. Hinata memperhatikan sepeda Sasuke yang berbelok masuk garasi dan Mikoto yang bergegas membersihkan tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan lupa mampir nanti malam, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Mikoto, melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk rumah. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Hinata begitu masuk rumah, dan langsung tercenung begitu melihat ibunya sudah berdiri di depan dengan peralatan berkebun.

"_Okaeri_, Hinata-_chan_! Apakah kau melihat Mikoto diluar? Aku berjanji akan mengurus halaman depan bersamanya siang ini," ucap ibunya dengan wajah cerah, masih sibuk dengan peralatan berkebunnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi dia masuk lagi karena Sasuke pulang. Mungkin ia menghangatkan makanan dulu."

Senyum tercipta di wajah sang Ibu. "Ah, kau pulang bersama Sasuke ternyata. Baiklah, makananmu sudah kuhangatkan, aku akan berkebun dulu."

"_Hai'_. Oh ya, _Baa-san_ mengundangku makan malam nanti," ucap Hinata, yang sebenarnya tak perlu, karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab ibunya."Aku mulai berpikir untuk membuat jadwal makan malam, kau tahu? Maksudku, setiap malam kalau bukan ia yang mengundang makan dirumahnya, pasti kitalah yang mengajak mereka mampir untuk makan malam, bukan?"

Sambil tersenyum geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia menambahkan, sebelum keluar rumah, "Datanglah, Hinata. Ayah dan Neji pulang larut malam ini, Neji ada les bukan? Mungkin kita bertiga bisa makan malam di kediaman Uchiha."

Hinata mengangguk singkat, lalu membiarkan ibunya sibuk berkebun. Tak lama, terdengar suara Mikoto disusul ibunya. Mereka pasti sedang mengobrol sambil berkebun. Ah, betapa ia ingin seperti ibunya. Gadis itu menyibakkan tirai ruang keluarga yang menghadap halaman depan rumah. Terlihat rambut gelap ibunya dikuncir kuda, menutupi leher dan sedikit punggungnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kompos dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sekop. Sesekali ia tertawa mendengar gurauan Mikoto. Bahkan ketika wajah dan tubuhnya berlumur tanah, ibunya tetap cantik. Walaupun ia sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Hinata masih berpikir ibunya terlalu sempurna untuk digapai.

Dan ia pun menghela napas lagi.

* * *

_Awal dari semua kebiasaan makan malam di rumah tetangga ini, menurut Hinata, adalah karena kejadian Sasuke yang membuang sampah itu. Karena itu, ibunya memilih untuk memasak tiap malam di rumah Uchiha, saat sahabatnya masih pergi. Dan ketika Mikoto pulang, ia berusaha membalas perbuatan sahabatnya dengan mengundang makan di rumah. Dan ibunya pun balas mengundang makan malam. Dan seterusnya._

_"Sebenarnya kapan sih ini berakhir?" dengus Sasuke. Remaja berumur 13 tahun itu menekuk kakinya di atas sofa milik keluarga Hyuuga, punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran tangan. Disebelahnya, Hinata duduk santai, memperhatikan pembicaraan—adu mulut, sebenarnya—antara Sasuke dan Neji. Sementara Neji sendiri duduk di sofa sebelah mereka, membaca buku yang tidak dibalik-balik halamannya. Di bawahnya, Hanabi bersandar di lutut sepupunya, sibuk dengan membolak-balik majalah._

_"Kurasa takkan berhenti," jawab Hinata, membungkam mulut Neji yang siap membalas._

_"Yeah, memang ini dimulai darimana? Dari kejadian bodohmu itu, ne, Sasuke?" Neji menyeringai seraya menghindari lemparan bantal Sasuke.  
_

_Hinata tertawa begitu melihat Sasuke membuang muka, senyum kemenangan di wajah Neji dan seruan Hanabi karena bantalnya dilempar Neji ke bawah. Ia melirik keadaan dapur. Tampak ibunya dan Mikoto-baasan sibuk bergosip di dapur. Di dekat meja makan, tepatnya di bar yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang makan, ayahnya dan kepala keluarga Uchiha sibuk berbicara dengan sake di tangan. Hari ini, semuanya lengkap makan malam di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, kecuali..._

_Semua kegiatan itu berhenti ketika bel berbunyi. Hanabi berlari membuka pintu, dan berteriak senang._

_Hinata melirik Neji yang melirik Sasuke yang melirik Fugaku yang melirik Hiashi yang melirik istrinya yang melirik Mikoto._

_"Pasti Itachi," ucap Mikoto, disertai anggukan yang lain. Hinata tertawa ketika mereka semua mengangguk bersamaan lalu dengan bersamaan pula kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Ia melihat Itachi menggendong Hanabi yang tertawa-tawa._

_"Wah, lengkap hari ini?" goda Itachi begitu melihat ayahnya dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga di bar._

_"Bagaimana ujianmu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto, melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari dapur._

_"Begitulah. Ujian di bimbingan belajar tak jauh beda dengan yang di sekolah, jadi kurasa baik-baik saja," kata Itachi seraya menghampiri meja makan dan mendudukan Hanabi di salah satu bangku. "Kau sudah berat, Hanabi!"_

_Hanabi hanya tertawa, "Itachi-niisan saja yang makin kurus."_

_"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita makan," Mikoto menengahi, meletakkan hidangan di meja makan. Sementara semua anggota keluarga menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing._

_Hinata melihat sekeliling, melihat rumahnya yang makin lama makin ramai, melihat saudara-saudaranya ribut sendiri, melihat pasangan Uchiha memuji masakan ibunya, dan melihat mata ayahnya, saat menatap ibunya. Dan Hinata menyadari, betapa beruntungnya ibunya, dan betapa beruntungnya ia, menjadi anaknya._

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas, begitu mendengar bel rumahnya berdering disusul suara ribut perempuan. Hinata pasti menerima tawaran makan malam itu. Sasuke mendengus pelan, kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Keluarga Hyuuga tentu saja sudah berada di bawah, membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan. Lalu ketika makanan sudah siap, mereka pasti mengirim Hinata ke kamarnya untuk memberitahu.

Pintu diketuk."Sasuke-kun?" suara Hinata memanggilnya.

Benar kan? Sasuke membuka pintunya malas-malasan. Kenapa ibunya harus mengundang Hyuuga ketika ia dihukum? Ini berarti Hinata bisa saja melihatnya membuang sampah setelah makan malam!

Ketika pintu terbuka, muncullah wajah Hinata yang muram. Gadis itu dari tadi terlihat ada masalah. Mengenal Hinata sejak lahir membuat Sasuke tahu, gadis itu kembali menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Sungguh, kekurangan Hinata sebenarnya (selain kurang percaya diri) adalah _terlalu baik hati_. Dulu, saat ia kecil, ia selalu berpikir, Hinata adalah malaikat, sementara Itachi adalah iblis. Sial. Mengingat kakak sulungnya itu membuatnya kesal sendiri. Kembali ke Hinata, gadis itu masih tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah menatapnya dari tadi, sampai bersandar pada pintu, menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke akhrinya, tak sabar.

Mata gadis itu membulat, bahkan badannya hampir melompat kaget. Wajahnya memerah karena jaraknya dan Sasuke hanya beberapa senti. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, menyembunyikan seringai. Khas Hinata sekali, karena banyak pikiran jadi bengong dan ceroboh.

Sambil mundur teratur, Hinata tergagap, "Ngg, Sasuke-kun, ma-makan malam sudah..."

"Aku tahu," remaja lelaki itu kembali masuk kamar, meletakkan bukunya di meja, sementara Hinata masih di depan pintu, memainkan kedua jemarinya.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"Sasuke menoleh, menemukan gadis itu menatapnya ragu-ragu. Ini dia. Pasti ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalahnya. Hinata tak pernah bisa bohong, dan ketika ia tak tahan lagi menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri, ia selalu menanyakannya pada Sasuke seraya berkata bahwa _temannya_-lah yang punya masalah.

"B-berapa nilai... _public speaking_-mu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Alis Sasuke mengerut. Apa ini? Gadis itu galau hanya karena nilai? Ia mulai mengingat-ingat pelajaran khusus yang kebetulan juga diambil Hinata itu, "A+ kurasa. Kenapa?"

Mata Hinata membulat mendengarnya. Wajahnya terangkat, penuh harap. Kalau di komik-komik, mungkin mata Hinata sudah bersinar dengan tanda bintang di sana-sini. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, heran, bagaimana bisa mata salju itu selalu menarik dan menyedotnya masuk, membuatnya rela melakukan apa saja.

"M-maukah kau m-mengajariku?" tanya Hinata, kini ditambah sedikit nada cemas di suaranya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, masih tercenung.

"A-ah! M-maaf, ta-tapi... kau tahu, perusahaan Tou-san sedang meningkat j-jadi... beliau membutuhkan orang yang pintar..."

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan badannya di pintu, menunggu wajah Hinata merona, "Kau pintar."

"A-ah!Ti-tidak," sanggahnya. Dan benar saja, wajah putri sulung Hyuuga itu memerah, matanya menghindari tatapan Sasuke, dan kakinya otomatis mundur.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan seringai. Ia paling suka saat Hinata gugup, saat wajah gadis itu merona dan tangannya saling bertautan.

"S-semalam, Tou-san bilang... tidak apa-apa jika aku tak s-sepintar Neji-_niisan_, dan d-dia bilang aku punya ke-kesempatan. S-selain membutuhkan orang d-dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, beliau juga me-membutuhkan... membutuhkan orang yang dapat berbicara di depan umum, s-saat rapat, pr-promosi, dan lain-lain..."

"Lalu?" sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu kemana inti cerita ini, tapi ia ingin menikmati menggoda Hinata sebentar.

"K-kurasa, aku tak bisa mengalahkan Neji-_niisan_ dalam nilai, j-jadi aku berniat mengambil kesempatan ini...ta-tapi...aku tak bisa berbicara di depan umum. Di-didepanmu saja a-aku gagap s-s-seperti i-ini!" ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan. Alisnya mengerut, matanya yang bercahaya kini pudar.

Oh, betapa inginnya Sasuke merengkuh wajah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencubit pipinya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya... tunggu, fokus Sasuke, fokus.

"A-apalagi nilai _public speaking_-ku...sangat sangat... -kumohon!" kini gadis Hyuuga itu membungkukkan badannya, memohon."A-aku bersedia melakukan apa saja! B-bahkan menggantikanmu membuang sampah! Asalkan kau mau membantuku! Kumohon, S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar tawaran Hinata. Betapa ide yang menakjubkan! Dengan begitu, ia bisa bertemu Hinata tiap hari, bahkan bisa menahan Hinata sampai makan malam tanpa membawa seisi Hyuuga! Ditambah lagi dengan Hinata yang bersedia menggantikan tugasnya. Oh, bagaimana bisa Hiashi Hyuuga tak mengetahui kejeniusan putri sulungnya.

Tangannya pun terjulur, menunggu jawaban Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya—yang sedetik berikutnya berubah penuh rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan. Seakan-akan seluruh bebannya terangkat. Sulit dipercaya Hinata yang ini adalah Hinata yang tadi menghela napas terus menerus dan bermuram durja di depan kamarnya. Dengan seringai tipis di wajah bungsu Uchiha dan wajah penuh kebahagiaan pada sulung Hyuuga, keduanya berjabat tangan.

"_Deal_?"

"_D-deal_!" seru Hinata, saking semangatnya sampai menggoyangkan tangannya, seperti anak lebar tercipta di wajahnya, "T-terima kasih banyak, S-Sasuke-kun! Kau benar-benar..."

"Sasuke? Hinata? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" seruan Mikoto dari bawah memutus perkataan Hinata, membuat Sasuke merurutuk dalam hati. Hey, ia ingin mendengar pujian langsung dari Hinata—seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan kalau Sasuke mau membantunya!

_"Hai_, kami segera datang!" balas itu menoleh, senyuman masih tertera, "Kapan kita mulai, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Seringai Sasuke melebar, "Secepatnya."

* * *

_Sasuke menghitung derap langkah di anak tangga yang terdengar di kamarnya._

_Satu. Dua._

_Pintu diketuk._

_"Ya?" Sasuke menutup bukunya, mengetahui kalau Hinata telah berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya, siap membuka pintu dan mengatakan makanan sudah siap._

_Namun yang muncul malah kepala Hanabi._

_"Hanabi?"_

_Adik perempuan Hinata itu mengangguk kecil seraya membuka pintu lebar-lebar, bersandar pada daun pintu. Sasuke menatapnya sebentar. Gadis itu menguap, wajahnya tampak bosan. Berbeda jauh dengan Hinata. Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama, lalu Hanabi memutar bola mata._

_"Makan malam telah siap, duh."_

_"Mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, kembali sibuk dengan bukunya._

_"Membantu ibu dan _Baa-san_," jawab Hanabi. "_Well?_"_

_Sasuke memutar kursinya sehingga kini Hanabi menatap punggungnya, "Aku menyusul," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke yakin, saat itu juga Hanabi sedang memutar matanya._

_"Bilang saja kau mau Hinata-_nee_ yang menjemputmu makan malam, Tuan Putri," dengus Hanabi yang sukses menghindari lemparan bantal maut Sasuke. Sial. Dia secerdas Neji dan sejahil Itachi, terima kasih pada kedua orang itu. Hanabi sendiri sudah berlari turun ke bawah dengan tawa khasnya._

_Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali asyik dengan bukunya. Ia putuskan untuk menyelesaikan bab yang ia baca terlebih dahulu.  
_

_Saat ia membaca halaman terakhir, pintunya diketuk. Sasuke menggeram._

_"Aku akan menyusul, Hanabi, bilang pada _Baa-san_ aku akan menyusul," dengusnya._

_"Oh, m-maaf, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke memutar badannya, menemukan pintunya masih tertutup. Namun ia tertegun. Bukankah tadi suara Hinata?_

_"Hinata?" panggilnya. Terdengar sahutan samar. "Masuklah!"_

_Pintu kamarnya dibuka, membiarkan Hinata masuk. Remaja 15 tahun itu melongok dari balik pintu, tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Sasuke menatapnya sebentar, menemukan rambut gadis itu memanjang, tingginya bertambah, dan wajahnya semakin manis. Seakan ia bukanlah Hinata yang dulu bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya._

_Ia menutup bukunya—tak peduli dengan halaman terakhir yang ia baca—berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar._

_"K-kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Hinata begitu Sasuke menutup pintu._

_"Hn."_

_Gadis itu hanya diam, mengikuti Sasuke menuruni tangga, ketika akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"A-ano... kenapa kau...makan malam...ngg," Hinata menatap langit-langit, kebingungan dekat kata-katanya sendiri. Sasuke, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Hinata, menyandarkan badannya di dinding, menunggu gadis itu menemukan kalimatnya._

_"Ah, kenapa kau baru mau turun ketika aku yang panggil?" tanya Hinata, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ke wajah teman masa kecilnya. "Uhm, maksudku.. . Aaa, Hanabi tadi..."_

_Hanabi sialan._

_Tapi tak apa. Toh, Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah lagi._

_"Karena—" Sasuke terdiam, kaget sendiri karena tak tahu alasannya. Ia kembali berhenti di tengah jalan dengan alis berkerut. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena sudah kebiasaan."_

_"Kebiasaan?"_

_"Hn. Aneh rasanya kalau bukan kau yang memanggil."_

_"Hmm...," gumam Hinata, menunduk. Tangannya—yang telah terlepas dan genggaman Sasuke—saling bertaut. "A-apakah kita akan begini terus?"_

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Maksudmu?"_

_"Begini terus... uhm, makan malam bersama-sama, aku memanggilmu untuk makan malam, berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama... maksudku, bersama-sama terus."_

_"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke seketika, rasa lega entah kenapa mengaliri perasaanya._

_"Tapi... tapi... tapi tentu saja nanti Sasuke-kun punya pacar kan? Atau nanti saat kita sudah bekerja, atau saat—"_

_Rasa lega yang tadinya membanjiri benak Sasuke kini hilang. Ia tak suka dengan kalimat pertama Hinata. Alisnya mengerut dan bahunya menegang—dan itu saja cukup membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa ia keberatan dengan kalimatnya._

_"Ma-maksudku! Kita pasti akan berpisah kan? Seperti Itachi-nii yang sekarang semakin jarang berkumpul karena pekerjaan... seperti—"_

_Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata sekali lagi, memaksa gadis melihatnya lurus tepat di matanya, "Kau mau kita—aku dan kau—atau kita semua—aku, kau, Neji, Hanabi, semuanya—berpisah?"_

_Alisnya mengerut, matanya memancarkan rasa takut. Sasuke tahu, itu ketakutan terbesarnya. Berpisah dengan orang-orang yang paling ia sayang. Gadis itu menggeleng kencang, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

_Sasuke menghela napas—entah kenapa agak lega—dan menghapus air di mata Hinata. "Bagus. Karena kita tidak akan berpisah. Kau mengerti?"_

_Hinata mengangguk, berusaha menahan air matanya karena tak ingin dilihat oleh yang lain. Ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik Sasuke menuju meja makan dalam diam._

_Sementara Sasuke sendiri sibuk dalam pikirannya. Ia heran, mengapa ada perasaan lega begitu melihat Hinata menggeleng? Mengapa ia tak suka dengan kata-kata Hinata? Harusnya ia tahu, itu wajar. Suatu hari mereka pasti punya pasangan sendiri-sendiri dan hidup masing-masing. Ia sendiri yang selalu bilang pada Neji agar jangan memanjakan Hinata karena kalau Neji pergi, Hinata akan hilang pegangan._

_Dan ketika keduanya duduk di meja makan, Sasuke menemukan jawabannya._

_Karena perpisahan juga ketakutannya yang terbesar._

* * *

Begitu Hinata dan Sasuke berada di ruang makan, Mikoto sedang sibuk memberi Hanabi lebih banyak ebi, sementara Hinata melihat ibunya mengambil beberapa makanan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya ke meja makan, duduk di seberang Hanabi dan di sebelah Mikoto. Gadis itu mengikutinya, duduk di hadapan ibunya, di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kemana Itachi-_nii_, Bibi?" tanya Hanabi begitu melihat hanya Sasuke yang datang. Hanabi, tidak seperti Neji yang tak pernah akur dengan Sasuke, ia lebih condong pada Itachi—keduanya sama-sama hobi menggoda Sasuke. Ketika liburan dan seluruh anggota Hyuuga dan Uchiha berkumpul untuk _barbeque_ di halaman belakang, Hanabi dan Itachi akan membuat aliansi, menjahili Hinata atau menggoda Sasuke—bahkan mengerjai Neji. Bahkan ketika Itachi sudah bekerja, otak jahilnya masih berfungsi bersama Hanabi, bagai Fred dan George Weasley di Harry Potter.

"Lembur, seperti Ayahnya juga. Ah, untunglah kalian datang, aku bisa saja kesepian hanya dengan Sasuke disini," keluh Mikoto, masih sibuk menuangkan nasi ke piring Sasuke.

"Tak usah khawatir, Hinata akan sering main," sahut Sasuke.

Keempat wanita menoleh kepadanya, terkejut. Termasuk Hinata, yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin belajar bersamaku, Hinata?" dengus Sasuke, yang membuat mulut Hinata membulat.

"A-ah, iya, mohon bantuannya," ucap Hinata seraya menunduk kepada Mikoto dan Sasuke, yang disambut suka cita oleh Mikoto.

"Kalian juga bisa ajak Neji!" usulan tersebut membuat Hinata menatap ibunya horror. Jika Neji-nii ikut, tentu saja mereka bukan belajar tapi perang! Dan Hinata-lah yang harus menengahi mereka.

"A-ano..."

"Sayangnya, guru-guru yang mengajar di kelas kami tidak mengajar di kelas Neji, sehingga yang dipelajari mungkin berbeda," sahut Sasuke cepat.

Hinata melirik ibunya yang mengangguk-angguk, bergumam, "Benar juga ya. Baguslah, Mikoto-_chan_, kau takkan kesepian kalau ada Hinata yang , baik-baiklah pada Sasuke."

"_H-Hai,_" jawab gadis itu, menelan makanannya bulat-bulat seraya melirik Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang.

"Kalian juga bisa belajar di rumah kami, betul kan Hinata?" lanjut ibunya lagi, membuat Hinata kembali melirik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke kalem, menyadari lirikan khawatir Hinata padanya. Gadis itu akhirnya menyerahkan seluruh tanya jawab ibunya dan Mikoto pada Sasuke, daripada ia nanti salah bicara. Ia berharap, mungkin dengan belajar bersama Sasuke nilai _public speaking_-nya meningkat, sekaligus kepercayaan dirinya.

* * *

_Suara garpu dan piring berdentangan, bersamaan dengan celotehan Hanabi yang menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah dasar. Para ibu sesekali tertawa, kadang ikut mengomentari atau bercerita. Sasuke sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan cerita Hanabi. Ia sudah mendengarkannya saat pulang sekolah tadi._

_"Sasuke, garam," Neji menyikutnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus. Ia meraih garam dan memberikannya pada Neji._

_"Kau ikut wisata sekolah kan?" tanya Neji saat mengembalikan garam pada Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan._

_"Tentu saja," ucapnya setelah makanannya tertelan. "Kau juga kan?"_

_Diluar dugaan, Neji menggeleng. Sasuke sampai menolehkan kepalanya, tak percaya. "Kenapa?"_

_Neji melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, berusaha tampak tak terganggu dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Hari itu tepat 3 tahun orang tuaku meninggal."_

_Sasuke terdiam, "Maaf."_

_Neji menyeringai, "Kau tahu sopan santun juga."_

_"Ya, tidak sepertimu," desis Sasuke kesal._

_"Kau satu bis dan satu kelompok dengan Hinata kan?" tanya Neji. Sasuke mendengus, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan Neji tak butuh jawabannya, karena ia sendiri sudah tahu._

_"Yah, aku tenang karena ia bersamamu," ujar Neji, membuat Sasuke membeku seketika. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia baru bisa menguasai diri dan menatap Neji aneh._

_"Apa aku tak salah dengar?"_

_Neji memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau akan menjaga Hinata, Bodoh. Karenanya aku tak khawatir meninggalkan ia sendiri."_

_Sasuke merasakan sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk seringai. "Oh? Syukurlah, tak ada lagi yang akan menganggu Hinata kalau kau tak ikut."_

_Neji mengerutkan alisnya, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, matanya menatap tajam Sasuke. Belum sempat Neji melancarkan serangannya, Hinata sudah melerai mereka, sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan._

_Neji tak perlu tahu senyum kemenangannya bukan karena Hinata melerai mereka berdua. Neji tak perlu tahu betapa senangnya Sasuke saat itu, karena bisa memonopoli Hinata. Neji tak perlu tahu, bahwa entah kenapa, saat ia bilang mempercayakan Hinata padanya, dada Sasuke sesak oleh perasaan bangga dan menang._

* * *

Selesai makan malam, seperti biasa, Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu ibu dari Sasuke itu mencuci dan membereskan piring yang lansung disambut hangat. Sementara Sasuke—yang berniat diam-diam masuk kamar, tak dapat kabur karena Mikoto ingat hukuman yang diberikannya pada buah hati tercinta.

Sambil mendengus, Sasuke mengambil kantong plastik hitam besar dan memasukkan isi dari tong sampah di dapur. Ia melirik Hinata yang asyik mencuci piring dengan ikhlas, sementara kedua ibu-ibu itu dan adik perempuannya mengobrol santai. Dasar. Ia heran dengan Hinata yang selalu menawarkan diri membantu ibunya. Gadis itu jadi melihatnya membuang sampah—yang tak pernah disukainya.

Selesai memasukkan isi tong sampah dari berbagai penjuru rumah, Sasuke kembali ke dapur, masih menemukan Hinata di depan bak cuci piring—kini sedang mengelap piring-piring basah. Oh, kenapa gadis itu lama sekali kerjanya? Sasuke tak suka kalau Hinata melihatnya buang sampah, jadi cepatlah bergabung dengan para wanita cerewet itu!

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa diam saja?"Hinata menoleh, kebingungan melihat Sasuke. Remaja lelaki itu mendengus, menarik kantung plastik hitam besar ke arah pintu belakang yang bersebelahan dengan bak cuci piring.

Ia benci ini.

* * *

_Anak berumur 11 tahun itu membuang muka._

_Ibunya murka._

_"Jangan membuang muka di depanku, Sasuke!" amuk Mikoto. "Jelaskan sekali lagi kenapa vas bunga pemberian nenek itu bisa pecah!"_

_Sasuke menggumam pelan, wajahnya masih menolak untuk bertemu tatap dengan ibunya.  
_

_"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu," jawab Mikoto, kedua tangannya di pinggang, matanya menusuk Sasuke tajam. Sasuke kecil hanya bisa terduduk di sofa, membuang muka kesal.  
_

_"Kena bola, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Bola Neji!"_

_"Aku tidak tanya punya siapa bolanya. Aku mau tahu siapa yang menendang!"_

_"Aku sudah bilang jangan main disini, tapi dia—"_

_"Siapa yang menendang bolanya, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke mendengus, berani bersumpah ia mendengar suara tawa kakaknya di balik dinding. "Aku."_

_Punggung ibunya menegak, puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, "Kau dihukum."_

_"Tapi—"_

_"Tak ada tapi. Aku yakin Neji sudah diberi hukuman yang setimpal. Kau juga."_

_Sasuke merengut. Namun _mood_nya tambah hancur ketika Itachi keluar dari balik dinding kamarnya, bergabung di sofa. Seringai di wajah kakaknya cukup membuat Sasuke yakin hukumannya akan sangat buruk._

_"Membuang sampah saja, _Kaa-san_," ucap Itachi, seringai masih menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Hukum membuang sampah saja, _Kaa-san_, setiap selesai makan malam."_

_Benar, kan?_

_"Tidak!" seru Sasuke. Namun seruannya makin membuat Mikoto yakin._

_"Baiklah, hukumanmu adalah membuang sampah tiap malam selama sebulan!" ucap Mikoto dengan senyum kemenangan Itachi. Sasuke menyumpah-nyumpahi kakaknya dalam hati._

_"Memangnya kenapa kamu tak suka buang sampah, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat wajah anaknya yang semakin masam._

_"Dia tak mau dilihat Hinata sedang buang sampah, _Kaa-san_," jawab Itachi cepat, diikuti anggukan ibunya. Sialan. Aniki sialan._

_"Aku tidak—!"_

_"Aaa, sayang sekali, padahal hari ini Hinata-chan akan makan malam disini," gumam ibunya, menggoda si bungsu. Mata Sasuke melebar marah. Ia memincingkan matanya pada Itachi yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. _

_Seandainya membunuh orang tidak berdosa, mungkin Sasuke sudah membunuh kakaknya dari dulu._

* * *

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu melihat Sasuke yang menggerutu terus-terusan sambil menarik kantung plastik hitam besar ke pagar depan rumahnya, dimana tong sampah super besar terletak disana—yang besok paginya akan diambil oleh mobil sampah.

Gadis itu tahu, Sasuke paling tak suka hukumannya dilihat orang—terutama dirinya dan Itachi. Itachi, tentu karena bakal menggodanya habis-habisan, sementara dirinya… Hinata tak tahu kenapa. Sasuke memang menolak terlihat lemah—mungkin itu alasannya. Ia juga tak suka orang lain melihat Mikoto-_baasan_ menyuruh-nyuruhnya, namun tak sanggup pula menolak permintaan ibunya.

Hinata membiarkan tawa kecil keluar saat melihat sosok hitam yang menarik kantung itu melemparkannya ke tong sampah—bahkan walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat, Hinata yakin alis Sasuke mengerut dan ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Dulu, kalau Itachi melihatnya dihukum dan menggerutu seharian, ia akan memanggil Sasuke "_Grumpy_" yang langsung disambut tawa Hanabi karena itu adalah salah satu nama kurcaci di _Snow White_.

Tak ingin membuat Sasuke tambah kesal, Hinata menyudahi pekerjaannya dan melesat ke ruang makan.

* * *

_Sasuke tak pernah membenci makan malam bersama Hyuuga, sungguh. Namun hukuman barunya membuat Uchiha berusia 11 tahun itu malas keluar kamar, bahkan walau untuk melihat wajah Hinata._

_"Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Tapi suara lembut Hinata memaksanya bangkit dan turun dari kamar. Maka, disinilah ia sekarang. Di ruang makan, duduk diantara Itachi dan Neji, berhadapan dengan Hanabi. Terperangkap. Dan ia merasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, karena tiba-tiba saja ibunya memanggil._

Oh tidak. Jangan. Di depan. Neji._ Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan wajah Hinata yang sibuk membantu ibunya membereskan piring. Tersedak, Sasuke menyadari, ia juga tidak ingin, sangat tidak ingin Hinata melihatnya buang sampah. Lagi._

_"Ne, Hanabi-_chan_," suara Itachi cukup keras untuk di dengar seisi ruangan. Dan Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. "Tidakkah kau merasa Sasuke-_kun_ mirip seseorang?"_

_Hanabi mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa, Itachi-_nii_?"_

_"Kau ingat salah satu kurcaci di _Snow White_?" Itachi merangkul gadis mungil itu, wajahnya dihiasi seringain jahil, "Yang selalu menggerutu?"_

_"_Grumpy_?" balas Hanabi. Seringainya ikut melebar. Tawanya meledak._

_"Benar! Tidakkah ia mirip dengan _Grumpy_?"_

_"Betul! Itachi-_nii_ betul!" serunya di sela-sela tawanya._

_Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dan membanting pintu dapur seraya meraih kantung sampah. Jalannya makin cepat ketika mendengar Neji ikut terbahak, bahkan ibunya ikut terkikik._

* * *

Hai! _  
_

Saya kembali setelah hiatus sekian lama, ketika liburan akhirnya di depan mata, setelah ide menari-nari di dalam pikiran saya.

Dan saya kembali dengan cerita baru, bukan chapter baru ahahahah...

Awalnya, saya pengen bikin cerita ini one-shot. Terinspirasi dari mimpi saya tentang SasuHina yang super duper aneh (Iya, saya mimpiin SasuHina, mabok kebanyakan baca fic SasuHina tiap harinya). Jadi di mimpi itu, ada Hinata yang lagi cuci piring sambil liat dari jendela yang ada di atas bak cuci piring. Di jendela itu ada Sasuke yang lagi ngedumel narik kantong sampah gede, menyusuri halaman rumah. Aneh kan?

Tadinya ini cuma one-shot dengan ide cerita dasar yang sangat amat pasaran yang, jujur saya dapet ide dari fic _In Retrospect_ kalo gak salah. Tapi tenang aja, saya gak mengcopasnya kok, lagian fic ini lebih ke arah kekeluargaan antar tetangga (?) daripada di sekolah.

Btw, apakah kalian dipusingkan dengan format ajaib bin aneh ini? Yak, jadi setiap garis pemisah menjadi pemisah masa (?) jadi selang-seling, masa kini-flashback-masa kini-flashback dan seterusnya. Biar gak pusing itu terjadi waktu kapan, saya tambahkan berapa aja umur merka ^^ Tapi kalau banyak yang pusing, mungkin nanti akan saya ganti yang flashback jadi italic seperti biasa di fanfic.

Dipikir-pikir, ada gak ya, orang yang situasinya mirip Sasuke dan Hinata? Pasti unyu banget

Masih pusing? Silahkan tinggalkan keluh kesah Anda dalam review!


End file.
